Arcee looks for her background in CC and Cubricon
Back to 2010 Logs Arcee Murusa Protofire Lifeline Rascal Shark Arcee's on her way to getting escorted to the Library, or the Hall of Records. Whichever. She waits patiently for her escorters to accompany her. Murusa is just arriving since she got a radio from the guards that she was needed. "Good cycle." she offers. Protofire walks with Murusa, nodding to Arcee as well as the guardsman smiles at her softly, allowing Murusa to do the talking. "Good cycle," Arcee replies, "So, which would be better to go to first, the hall of records, or the library?" Murusa glances at Protofire a moment, "Perhaps the Hall of Records." she replies. "Good Cycle lass. And yes, a good idea. One is as good as another" he smiles "This is Murusa, I am Protofire. " he introduces them both {C Arcee nods. "Thanks," she says, "I'm hoping the Hall of Records can give me a clue as to my real identity." Murusa inclines her head, "IF you will follow us." Protofire smiles "Well, we can only try after all." he gestures Arcee along, intending to walk on the other side of her. Murusa leads the way to the Hall then, "So you think our records know you. Interesting." she states. "I hope you are right." Protofire continues to walk along, allowing the girls to chat as he observes all around them, wings flipping behind his back. Murusa smiles a bit at Proto being mister silent type, she turns toward the Hall itself which has seen better days externally. Its the interior though that would impress any Cybertronian. The best of the best construction mechs and womechs worked on this building.. a testament to engineering know how mixed with function. Arcee ooohs as she walks the halls behind her escorts. It's quite amazing, the architecture around here. Nothing rings a bell though. Protofire smile as he looks around the huge library, waving an arm "Welcome. There's not EVERYTHING here, but a good amount. Only but a tenth of all the knowledge ever known on Cybertron. No library could hold it all I think." he notes. Murusa leads the way to the records keeper, she looks to Arcee. "Any inkling of when you were created or where? Any names you may know to help the search?" she inquires. The old womech just ON it tonight. Lifeline finally catches up with Arcee, and see that her chaperones have changed yet again. "Sorry that took so long." She doesn't sound very sorry, though. "Oh, that's quite alright," Arcee says to Lifeline. "I'm not sure where I was created, or by whom, but if there's any clue to my identity, it may be based off my schematics." Murusa looks toward the neutral medic and nods, "Good cycle." is offered, then looking to Arcee, "Schematics it is then." she gestures to the record keeper to get that done so the search for what is on record can begin. Protofire turns, smiling as he bows to Lifeline "It happens. We do not mind." he looks Arcee up and down ponderously "Indeed it may be. Lifeline, as a medic, would you perhaps recognize the model range that our young friend may be?" Lifeline hms, taking a step back to study Arcee with a discerning optic. "I think I'm familiar with the basic protoform, but there are significant modifications. I should be able to narrow it down easily enough." Murusa nods to Lifeline as the record keeper taps into the schematics database and offers the medic the scanner to operate if she would like to do so. Arcee's all ready to be scanned. It's about all she has to go on for now. "Has anyone else turned up with my model style?" she wonders. Lifeline takes the scanner and turns to get a good scan of Arcee. "Stand at attention and don't move." Murusa stands back and out of the way, watching on quietly. Arcee stands very still at attention. She stays silent as well. Lifeline starts the scan, and is finished with it quickly enough. She loads the data into the computer. "Let me make some changes where I can see that modifications have already occurred." After the computer renders the data, she starts modifying the image, and the list of possible choices change accordingly. Finally, it narrows down to two possibilities. "Weldbond and Farrier. I could keep tweaking and likely change the results, but this is the simplest rendering possible." Murusa hmms, "Weldbond sounds familiar to me." she notes, rubbing at her chin. Being a construction mech such terms as weld is part of such work after all. Arcee hmmms. The names almost ring a bell. Not quite. Further digging is going to be needed. "Well, it's a start," she says. Lifeline makes a note of the two names. "We can use these to find out which factory locations had these models in their production lines." She looks at Arcee again. "Do you know approximately how old you are?" Murusa glances at the record keeper, "Check our records for the factories with those two lines." she requests. Arcee nods, awaiting the information. Lifeline crosses her arms, also waiting. Wow. So exciting. The keeper brings up the records and prints them out to be read by all. Lifeline takes the records promptly, makes a note of how they're organized, then starts completely rearranging them. Arcee peers, looking for anything that mentions a pink and ivory femme. Perhaps now they can find the answers. Murusa thumbs through them for curiosity sake more than anything else. They leaf through the records until something pops up. A notation about a pink femme, matching Arcee's description. The name on the description is given as "Pandora". Lifeline shows the notation to the others. "Possible?" Murusa glances over and looks at Arcee a moment, "Possible." she agrees. Further perusal of the records indicates that Weldbond is the creator of this particular femme named "Pandora". Murusa flips to through the Weldbond stuff looking for Pandora and points out, "Uh huh, thought that name sounded familiar, check page 37 on Weldbond." Arcee stares wide-optic'ed at the page. She reads further down. "I wonder if he's still around," she says. Lifeline turns to the record keeper again and asks for any records that might indicate the current whereabouts of Weldbond. Murusa looks to the record keeper, "DO it." The Keeper looks nervous. "His last known whereabouts were somewhere in the Cubicron locale," he says, "Though he hasn't been seen for some time. I'm sure you'll find his workshop, though." He shows the trio the last known location. Lifeline looks at the location. "I know where that is." Murusa glances at Lifeline, since she's the Cubricon medic she'd know the location better than she would. "Good. Perhaps you can take Arcee here there so she can get her answers." "I would really appreciate it," Arcee says. She nods at the Keeper. "Thank you," she says. She turns towards Lifeline. "I'm ready to go when you are." Murusa gestures, "After you ladies. I'll escort you to the gate." Lifeline leads Arcee out, stopping to pick up her crate of parts which seems to have changed weight since she dropped it off. She transforms at the merchant's and carries the crate back. Shark is surprisingly NOT in his disguise as he waits for Lifeline and Arcee to arrive in Cubricon. The young mech's purpose is that of escort for Arcee since Hot Rod is busy with something else. Arcee arrives in Cubicron with at least one of her escorts, searching for her creator. All they have to go on is a workshop in Cubicron, and the name Weldbond. She sees Shark up ahead and waves to him. Lifeline moves along steadily. Probably too slow for Arcee's taste, but even her top speed is slow compared to the speedy little femme. "Stay close now. It's late enough in the day that unsavory types are out and about." Shark waves back, "By that smile looks like you got yourself a lead, Arcee." he intones with a bit of a toothy grin. "Hey doc, nice to see you." he moves to keep pace with the two. "Oh I think they'll find me rather unsavory." Arcee nods. "Have you heard of a mech named Weldbond?" she says, "We're looking for his workshop. It's possible he's my creator." Lifeline says, "If he's here in Cubicron, I can almost guarantee that he's not going by the name Weldbond." Shark hrms softly to the question. He's been among the people, heard many things whispered. "Heard nothing specific concerning that name, sorry." Arcee has a physical description of the mech in question. She hands it to Shark. "Maybe his appearance would be something to go on," she says, "As well as the locations of any workshops. We heard his might be abandoned." Shark takes it and looks it over as we move along, "Hmm." then nods a bit. "Yeah think I passed this place once or twice. Bad part of town. Not as bad as the lower sections, but bad enough." Lifeline says, "Let me go stow this crate and then I'll go with you there." Arcee nods and waits for Lifeline to stow her crate. Shark nods to Lifeline. "Of course." he takes the break to study that description of the mech in question. "Hmm.. uhmm hmm..mmmm... yes... might have bumped into this guy... maybe." Lifeline moves to the clinic, triggers the remote sequence to open the bay door and disappears inside. While Lifeline is occupied, Arcee continues to wait. "Where would you have seen him?" she asks Shark. Shark gives back over the papers, "If he's still there, in this warehouse location, or anywhere near it then trust me I WILL find him." he tells Arcee, "I got my ways of finding out stuff and mechs." full on toothy grin. "So in other words, a mech matching this very description is in or near that warehouse." Lifeline steps back out of the clinic and secures the building before walking back over to the two Autobots. "Lead the way," Arcee says to Shark. She looks around, making sure that any footpads in the area stay well back of them. Shark nods and takes the point position, naturally since he has the weapons, the sonar, the radar, and some street knowledge of Cubricon to boot! Lifeline is the caboose of this parade, then. And probably a good thing. No one would dare sneak up behind her. And so the party marches on, towards the district that Shark had indicated. Arcee being the middle, is no less alert than her compatriots. She's not exactly naive about the dangers that can lurk around every corner. Luckily Shark doesn't have to take the group too far, it's only a couple clicks to the warehouse. It is a rundown building. "Let me check the perimeter for any exits or issues." he tells the two, moving off into the darkness to do so. Lifeline follows along silently, then waits with Arcee. She's as alert as ever, even if she doesn't look it. Shark goes around the building. If he does find an exit door he blocks it to keep anyone inside from escaping that needs to give answers. If he finds any bums hanging out that could be an issue he asks them to move on. Where /is/ Metro-X when you need him eh? Soon the young mech comes around the other side, "All clear, let me knock on this front door, see if we get an answer." he tells them, moving to wrap on in three times, loudly. Arcee is just a slight bit nervous. Finding out about her past, possibly meeting a creator she has no memory of, this was all rushing into her at once. Rascal's just doing his usual milling about. Working some scheme or a simple pick pocket. He bumps into one of the bums fleeing the scene Shark is making. As he bumps the bum Rascal slips away a few credits richer. He makes his way closer to see what's caused the commotion. Shark waits, listens at the door, "Well as the veterans would say it is time for some footwork." He gives the door the literal hard kick, which sends it off the hinges. He goes to check it's clear, then comes to the door, "Think you may want to see this." he tells them. Arcee comes to the door, peering in after Shark. "Did someone get here before us?" she wonders. Rascal spies the somewhat naive pink femme from yesterday and the suspicious medic. He grins and could possibly make a penny or two here....the business of information is always profitable on the streets and that appears to be what they're seeking. Tucking around the corner before the building the others are knocking at Rascal hugs the wall tight and listens. Still a bit wary of the other party member kicking doors in and all. Violence isn't Rascal's style. The little mech's processor works quickly to sort out a back story and proper disguise. He gets to work immediately clipping on some rusted boot covers and rubbing grime along himself. Clipping free the yellow optic band he was wearing they bright blue optics beneath fade to an aged pale blue. Lifeline follows Shark and Arcee into the building, but doesn't venture in much past the doorway. It's almost like she's standing guard or something. Shark mmms, "NO, but there's some papers and a computer that you might want to check out." he tells her. Then takes position to guard the door. Uh oh. Rascal is about to have to deal with Shark if he wants in here. Arcee comes inside to check out the papers, while the computer boots up. Several of the papers are schematics, and some of them match her. Grabbing a bit of twisted metal from a nearby pile of refuse Rascal gives it a sharp yank fashioning a crude cane. "Good enough." he thinks to himself while taking a practice step or two in the alley. The youthful mech has applied a pretty decent old mech disguise. Rounding the corner with a stoop and a slight limp in his step Rascal approaches the door. His head is held low and he coughs a bit for effect. Lifeline lets Shark take over door-guard duty and steps over toward the computer and scattered documents. Shark eyes the old mech coming along, not budging from the door. He just fills it, keeping the two inside safe and unmolested so Arcee gets the answers she wants and needs. Rascal shambles along inching ever closer to the doorway. He nearly walks right into Shark but stops and back steps a bit for effect. "Oh pardon my son." He rubs his cloudy faded optics. "Can't see like I useta'." Rascal speaks in a near whisper like an old man. "My what seems to be going on here?" he plays the part well and pries in like a nosey old geezer would. Poking his head round best he can trying to peek past Shark. Arcee notes that the last entry on the computer is dated several months ago. There's a layer of dust everywhere, indicating the place hadn't been inhabited for at least a couple of weeks. When she checks the journals on the computer, there seems to be a sudden end to one entry. Almost as if the entry had been interrupted suddenly. "This is strange," she says, "It seems like he left here in a hurry. But why would he leave all these things behind...?" Shark is taking up a much of that door as he can, "Oh they are cleaning the place, the mech that owns the joint hired them." A total lie of course, but Shark is quite good at them, let alone making them believable. He's also trying to speak so loud that the conversation behind him won't be heard. "Why don't you move along." +Roll: Rascal rolls against its Awareness Stat and succeeds by 13! The total roll was 2. +Roll: Shark rolls against his Presence Stat and fails by 9! The total roll was 18. Rascal's a pretty decent liar too and happens to know this particular place isn't being cleaned. Prying his best he hears a bit of Arcee's conversation but still not sure what they're exactly after. "Well good then." he replies with a bit of sass. "Maybe you could tell me who's sent you? I happen to manage this property and they're delinquent on my rent! But they can afford a cleaning SERVICE?!" He punctuates it with a dramatic cough showing he's clearly worked up now. Lifeline glances back at Shark, knowing that he is speaking WAY louder than normal. "Stop nosing around and just pick it all up." She adds in a very tight band radio signal to the smaller femme, << We can go over the data back in my clinic away from prying optics. >> Arcee gathers up the papers, and gets the data disks from the computer itself so she can go over the records. She stows them in subspace and prepares to follow Lifeline and Shark out. Shark now speaks even LOUDER, "Oh REALLY? Prove it. Show me the paperwork you own the place or scram. You got no claim til you got the proof." The young mech just has a good amount of good sense not to believe all he hears from strangers. He hears the movement behind him, "See what you did, you scared the ladies, guess you will answer to the guy that rents this place then." he snorts. +Roll: Arcee rolls against her Awareness Stat and fails by 0! The total roll was 13. Lifeline lets Arcee collect the easily carried items while she quickly -- and out of eyeshot of the doorway -- disassembles the computer systems and pulls their data storage devices. All of them. +Roll: Rascal rolls against its Dexterity Stat and succeeds by 10! The total roll was 6. {C +Roll: Arcee rolls against her Dexterity Stat and fails by 5! The total roll was 19. Lifeline pauses, then scavenges several other components from the computer as well, stowing everything into a storage compartment. Rascal takes a step back obviously the larger mech is upset. His prize isn't there though and succeeds defeat. "Oh yes. I should carry all the papers for my properties." Generating a ring of key cards he jingles them, "I do have a key." Pointing at the busted door, "You however don't. I'd suggest you move along before I call the authorities." He doesn't try to stop Shark or Lifeline but he does bump into Arcee ever so slightly after going into a fit of violent coughing. All this commotion is too much for the old timer. Shark eyes the keys to see if they look official or not, "Right." he moves out of the way just and waits for the two ladies outside. "I'll show you two to safety, then I need to check in with home base." he tells them. Arcee is bumped into, and a sheet of paper floats down as she's still stowing it.... Lifeline steps toward the door and glowers at the rheumy old mech. She'd recognize him if he ever came to her clinic for repairs, and he SURE wouldn't sound that bad if he did. "Let's go." Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Arcee's Logs Category:Murusa's Logs Category:Protofire's Logs Category:Lifeline's Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Rascal's Logs